Enutrof Sua Chance!
ENUTROF SUA CHANCE! ---- Bem, o objetivo do Tutorial do Enutrof sua Chance, terá como objetivo além de mostrar para você como um Enutrof pode ser forte, sim, aquele velhinho de Icarnam que está tirando 4 a 5 de danos com moedas! --189.41.220.58 01h08min de 3 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) ---- Vou citar aqui somente os feitiços que um Enutrof usa, o resto que eu nao citar que é a maioria você não vai adicionar neles nunca, talvez depois de muuuuitos níveis mas não agora. Então ignore os outros feitiços. Acho que não preciso dizer que 100% de sua vida com o velhinho Enutrof tem que adicionar somente em sorte, e saiba que o Enutrof não é só um cobaia de drop! OBS: Não vou dizer os scroll que você vai usar, isso é opção sua. AGORA VAMOS LÁ! COMEÇANDO> ARREMESSO DE MOEDAS Esse feitiço será o seu principal ponto de ataque até o nível XXX, sim, pois até o nível 70 que você vai fazer um combo de => 2x Pá do Julgamento / 1x Pá do Julgamento + 1x Pá Massacrante <= ... você ainda vai usar as suas moedas quando não tiver alcance com um desses feitiços ou irá usar para outras coisas, como substituição com sua sacola talz. Deixe-a no nível 5, pois só nível 101 você vai deixa-la no nível 6. Deixe-a no nível 5 sem pensar man ^_~. SACOLA ANIMADA Bem, esse feitiço realmente lhe acompanhará pela vida toda de Enutrof.com.br =P. É uma sacola azul, no qual usa o feitiço SACRIFÍCIO (o [único também coitada), ela é vamos dizer... um Sacrier nhé? Bem, fora isso, o objetivo da sua sacola é sofrer todos os danos do seu mestre, ou seja, o Enutrof que a conjuga, não cheguei a ver isso direito, mas a sacola pode não usar SACRIFÍCIO em você caso você a conjugue perto de algum aliado seu com menos life que você ou algo assim. Esse feitiço tem que ser deixado no nível 5, após moedas, quando este feitiço estiver no nível 5 + moedas você vai estar no nível 21 +/ CHAVE REDUTIVA Muito boa estando no nível 5, ela vai tirar quase toda linha de alcance de seu inimigo, mas por favor, não pense em adicionar nela agora, esse lindo feitiço tem de ser deixado no nível 5 no nível 100+. Deixe nível 1 e tenha calma. PÁ ESPECTRAL Boa. Bom Feitiço, ele é muito bom, eu recomendo mesmo que você no nível 5, mas não agora, talvez nível 10x, pelo fato deste feitiço com um golpe crítico de 1/10 no nível 5 levar A REMOÇÃO DE EFEITOS, ou seja, se você está x1 com mestre do aumento de dano (iop ¬¬'), ele está com mais de 200 de danos aumentados ( =O ), você usa isso e da um critical e os danos vai pro ' saco '. Não adicione aqui! SORTE Lembra de que eu disse sobre tal feitiço ser fiel companheiro por toda sua vida de Enutrof? Esqueça, isso aqui vai lhe dar 50+ em aumento de sua sorte no nível 5, você sempre vai usa-la para aumentar sua sorte e ter danos ainda mais altos. Indispensável! Deixe-a no nível 5 após Sacola e Moedas. ---- NÍVEL 31 RECOMENDO VOCÊ ESTAR ASSIM (ordem de nível) : ARREMESSO DE MOEDAS => nível 5. Deveria estar nível 5 após ter alcançado nível 11. SACOLA ANIMADA => nível 5. Deveria estar nível 5 após ter alcançado nível 21. SORTE => nível 5. Deveria estar nível 5 após ter alcançado nível 31. VAMOS PENSAR? Veja, deve estar perguntando porque não ter adicionado em SORTE nível 5 em vez de Sacola Animada, logo após Arremesso de Moedas...? R= O fato é que do nível 11 - 21 não vai ter TANTA diferença o aumento de +50 em sua sorte certo? No caso que Sacola Animada vai amortecer seus danos até lá. Traduzindo que até o nível 22 que é onde você começa a adicionar em SORTE você vai aguentar viver nos aumentos de +10 - +15 +/- em sorte por aí. DISTRAÇÃO Tipo, muitos devem contrariar de adicionar nesse feitiço para o nível 5, mas olha só, você acha que não vale a pena tirar 2 PM em custa de 1 PA? Bem, está certo que não é garantido, mas um Enutrof com prespic set tem uma chance legal de tirar o PM (pela sabedoria), também seria bom adicionar aqui porque não há necessidade de guardar pontos nesse nível se você quiser. Ou se quiser em vez de adicionar aqui, adicione em Chave Redutiva. Deixe-a nível 5 para tirar PM de seus inimigos ou adicione em Chave Redutiva se preferir. ACELERAÇÃO Olha, não tenho o que falar deste feitiço, você acha pouco ganhar até +PM para andar na sua vida Enutrofial? Adicione aqui sem pensar 2x ou 3x vezes amigo. Feitiço que deve ser levado ao nível 5 que você irá usar para subir rápido na sua vida de Enutrof... Kakakakkkkakaka! Tendeu? subir... Aceleraçao? 2 PM -> enutrof / Velho -/ fraqueza nas pernas...? <- ??? Há, esquece ¬¬'. ---- Nível 61 Você deve está assim (ordem de nível) : ARREMESSO DE MOEDAS => Nível 5. INVOCAÇÃO DE SACOLA ANIMADA => Nível 5. SORTE => Nível 5. DISTRAÇÃO / CHAVE REDUTIVA => Nível 5 / 1. ACELERAÇÃO => Nível 5. BORA PENSAR COM O TIU? Bem, você tem uma GRANDE escolha na hora em que tiver com DISTRAÇÃO no nível 42. Você tem 3 opções: 1° - Deixa-a nível 5 para tirar PM de seus inimigos; 2° - Deixe Chave Redutiva nível 5 para reduzir o alcance total de seu inimigo; 3° - Não adicione em nada, guarde seus preciosos pontos para deixar Aceleração nível 5 quando já pega-la, e sobrar pontos para no nível 60 em que pegar Pá do Julgamento já está nível 5. Eu realmente aconselho a opção número 3. SEU FRUTO! PÁ DO JULGAMENTO NOSSA! O melhor poder de Enutrof para mim, se for ver bem. Cara! Isso é ' DIMAIS ', você vai tirar um dano infernal do bichano que você atacar e com o crítico 1/5 você vai tirar os PM's dele coitado, se você decidir o combo de 2x Pá do Julgamento o coitado pode acabar com 1 a 0 de PM no final do seu turno. Deixe essa maravilha (esse feitiço não poder ser chamado somente de FEITIÇO) no nível 5. Caso você adicionou em Distração / Chave Redutiva você vai ter que deixa-la no nível 5 de pouco, acho que se não me engano ela vai está nível 5 no nível 71 porai. Repito => NÍVEL 5 <= PÁ MASSACRANTE Essa aqui vai massacrar qualquer um que estiver na sua frente. Putz, isso sim é um feitiço de Enutrof! Você tendo 9 PA você faz o combo mais destrutivo que pode ter como => 1x Pá do Julgamento ( tirando que o infilizi pode perder PM ) + Pá Massacrante <= A unica coisa ruim desse feitiço é que ele tem um dano um pouco variado, mas nada que não deixe seu Enutrof um monstro! Isso não vai atrapalhar. Deixa no nível 5 rapidamente manow (aw)!. Talvez ela fique nível 5 no nível 81 se você adicionou em Distração / Chave Redutiva nível 5 quando esteve no nível 42. Nível 5 para matar tudo! BAÚ ANIMADO Isso sim, agora sim, você vai colher tudo o que você sofreu quando até chegaste no nível 100! Com essa belezóka, você vai dropar muito mais do que você dropa agora (estou falando de itens caso você não entendeu ainda), todo mundo vai querer você em um grupo com isso! Deixe no nível 5. ---- Você deve estar assim no nível 100: MOEDAS => Nível 5. SACOLA ANIMADA => Nível 5. SORTE => Nível 5. PÁ DO JULGAMENTO => Nível 5. PÁ MASSACRANTE => Nível 5. BAÚ ANIMADO => Nível 5. Pensando =D: Bem você vai ter um intervalo entre o nível 70 - 100 caso você adicionou em Distração ou Chave Redutiva no nível 42, seu intervalo vai ser de 81-100. Na boa,-Corrupção- você quer dar PV pro seu inimigo só pra ele passar sua vez? SIM! É CLARO! AGORA SIM! DEIXE NÍVEL 5 E EXCLUA SEU ENUTROF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ham.... No Não, nao deixe Corrupção no nível 2, nem 3, acho que nível 1 está até de mais! Também acho que Pá Animada não vai lhe servir de ajuda, usa só para entrar na frente de um inimigo para você correr etc, para que você vai deixa isso no nível 5 para tirar PM do seu inimigo enquanto você tem Distração e Pá do Julgamento para fazer isso? Tá, e agora? Você tá que fala de Distração e talz, e agora? DISTRAÇÃO Bem se você adicionou nesse feitiço no nível 42, pule para a próxima parte, caso queria ler, lê ae. Olha, no intervalo do leve 70-90, você vai deixa esse feitiço no nível 5. Deixe nível 5 quando ter Pá Massacrante nível 5. Você vai ter Distração nível 5 quando estiver no nível 81. CHAVE REDUTIVA Aqui você tem 2 opções: 1° - Adicione em Chave Redutiva, quando estiver nível 91 ela vai estár no nível 5, então você vai precisar de 1 nível para deixar Baú Animado nível 5. 2° - Adicione em Perícia com Martelos ou Pericia com Pás. LEMBRANDO QUE -> Você pode ou adicionar em um dos 2 citados a cima, ou guardar pontos para nível 100 você ter Baú Animado nível 5, e logo no nível 101 você ter Arremesso de Moedas nível 6, mas não recomendo deixar nível 6 agora. Deixe nível 5 se quizer PERÍCIAS Depois de Chave e Distração nível 5, você já pode aprender Perícia com Martelos ou Perícia com Pás e deixar no nível 5,num coloca nível 6 agora não. Deixe nível 5. PÁ ESPECTRAL Aqui você tem 2 opções: 1° - Ter adicionado nela depois da perícia 2° - Ter adicionado nela antes da perícia Você pode escolher a opção 2 caso você ache que sua pá ou martelo atual não tem um dano corporal bom, que é mais pelas características adicionais mesmo, caso contrario adiciona em perícia =P. Como dito, esse feitiço quando estiver nível 5, com 1/10 crítico você vai remover os feitiços do seu inimigo, lembre-se que a intenção aqui é 99% de sair o crítico para remoção de danos, e não o DANO que ela causar. SIGA SUA VIDA! Depois disso tudo você pode deixar o que quiser no nível 5 que estava no nível 1, ou deixar o resto nível 6 dos que estavam nível 5 etc, caso você entendeu o que eu escrevi tá tudo ok =). OBS: Quando eu disse tudo não quer dizer que você vai ficar escurregando não, escolha o feitiço certo. ---- Esteja assim no nível Cento e Dinossauros : ARREMESSO DE MOEDAS => Nível 5. SACOLA ANIMADA => Nível 5. SORTE => Nível 5. DISTRAÇÃO / CHAVE REDUTIVA / NADA => Nível 5 / 1. PÁ DO JULGAMENTO NÍVEL => Nível 5. PÁ MASSACRANTE => Nível 5. CHAVE REDUTIVA / DISTRAÇÃO => Nível 5 (um dos 2, caso você adicionou em Distração no nível 42, adicione em Chave redutiva ou ao contrario, e caso você guardou pontos no nível 42, agora você adicione em Distração, EU recomendo, você que decide) BAÚ ANIMADO => Nível 5. ----------------------------------- Perícia => Nível 5. Chave Redutiva => Nível 5. ---- ---- EQUIPAMENTOS / LOCAIS PARA UPAGEM (onde você vai evoluir) : ---- Nível 1-15 set = Você deve ter um ADV (adventure ou set de aventureiro tudo mesma coisa), seria melhor você ter esse set no nível 1, transfira com outra conta. ---- Nível 1-10 up ='''Bem, vá para a estátua Enutrof e converse com um Enu lá que tem 2 quests, faça as duas, você vai pro nível 7 no mínimo, depois vai pra icarnam upar nas plantinhas ou vai para a praia. ---- '''Nível 16-37 set = Aquie você encomenda um Colar de Gatuno e um Cinto de Gatuno se possível full em danos, use só essas duas partes eu recomendo, pode usar o Anel de Gangster se quiser. Nível 16-XXX up = ''' Bem, você vai para o Zaap do Milicluster e lá perto mate Spimush até o nível 38 se preferir, ou vá para os leitões tanto faz, apartir daqui não quero lhe guiar, ou melhor, eu acho melhor você decidir. ---- '''Nível 38-XXX set = Bem, você vai usar um Prespic com bom aumento de DANO e Sabedoria, se você tirar cerca de 30-40 com cada moeda só com o set de prespic + colar do gatuno que é meio difícil você usa o resto dos equips itens que aumente mais a sabedoria, caso o contrario recomendo as botas de Tarsy que aumenta danos + sorte + vit + sei lá o que e -1 de alcance, você tem 12 de alcance com Arremesso de Moedas -1 não muda muita coisa, você que sabe, então o resto voce usar de turko, algo que aumente seu DANO + CHANCE, tanto que moedas tira mais life com DANOS e não com SORTE, bem, quis quiser que moedas vai tirar mais danos com aumento de DANO em vez de SORTE, mas com muita SORTE fica legal também, lembrando que quando tiver Pá do Julgamento e MAssacrante, use itens que aumente mais chance e danos, você entende nhé? LEMBRE-SE NÍVEL 60-70 VOCÊ TEM QUE TER 9 A 8 PA PARA FAZER UM COMBO! COM 9 PA OS COMBOS POSSÍVEIS SÃO: 1 - 1x Pá do Julgamento + 1x Pá Massacrante 2 - 2x Pá do Julgamento + 1x Distração (isso é bom para manter distancia de inimigos, é muito provável o inimigo ter quase 0 PM no fim de seu turno =P OBS: Não quis ser muito detalhado nos itens pois quero que você mesmo os construa, não deixando faltar um " Amuleto de Xelor " que aumente legal seus danos. ---- ---- CRÉDITOS => Contado ' Categoria:Builds